Sebastian Dispel
Sebastian Dispel is a member of the Magic Council. At first he was an S-class Mage of Shadow Hunter before defecting and becoming a spy for Makarov Dreyar and an S-class Mage of Fairy Tail. After Fairy Tail was resurrected, Sebastian becomes a member of the Magic Council to keep Fairy Tail off the hook. Since another guild member shares his first name, he is often referred to as Sebastian D. Appearance Sebastian is a tall, slim, handsome man with black hair and gray eyes. He has a rather pale complexion. His guild symbol is located on his right pectoral and is white in color. As a member of Shadow Hunter, Sebstian dressed formally in a white shirt, black pants, and black blazer. He also wore black boots. He kept his sword hidden under his coat. After joining Fairy Tail, Sebastian dressed casually, but he does not consistently wear the same clothing. He keeps his sword in view nowdays. After joining the Magic Council, Sebastian donned the standard uniform of a Rune Knight. Upon promotion to the actual Council, Sebastian reverts to formal wear along with a white cloak over it. He also carries a pocketwatch in order not to be late. Personality Sebastian is a responsible and dependable adult. He gave himself a mission and will complete it, no matter what the cost. He does not approve of dark guilds, betraying Shadow Hunter to crumble it from the inside. He is a typical older brother around Fairy Tail. He has a reputation for making believable excuses. He also has a reputation for being a quick learner, seeing that he learned Memory Control in a short amount of time to be able to create his Hidden Darkness Soul Stealer spell, and that he learned how to create a Thought Projection to be able to keep up with his duties a Magic Council member. Magic and Abilities Dispel: Sebastian's greatest strength is Dispel. He is able to dispel any spell he wants. He was able to teach his magic to Jace after the Tower of Heaven incident, who mastered it before the S-class trials on Tenrou Island. *Moon Drip: Noting that Jace says he was taught this spell, it can be safely assumed that Sebastian knows this spell as well. He has yet to show this ability. Concealment Magic: Sebastian is also a Concealment Mage. He can conceal people and places so that they cant escape. He has an automatic resisteance to any Concealment Spell. He, like his brother, has the ability to conceal himself and make himself invisible. *Hidden Human: Sebastian can make himself and other people invisible not to just the naked eye, but sensors and radars as well. *Hidden Darkness Soul Stealer: A move created by Sebastian himself. He imprisons intended victims in an orb that strands them into darkness and causes them to invisible to the rest of the world. People's memories are modified to forget the victims. If trapped long enough, the victims will fade from existence. Sebastian used this spell on some Shadow Hunter Mages while out on jobs. Memory Control: Sebastian knows a little bit of memory control, since he created Hidden Darkness Soul Stealer and programmed the people who knew the victims to completely forget them. It can be assumed that his mastery of this magic is at maximum levels, as seen with the aforementioned spell. Thought Projection: Sebastian can make a Thought Projection of himself so he can attend Council meetings without actually being there. If he has to be in two places at once, he sends a Thought Projection to one place. History Sebastian's sister Ella was murdered by a demon. His parents became addicted to drugs and their mother even became a prostitute. Sebastian took his younger brother Jace to anither village and joined Shadow Hunter. When Shadow Hunter's true intentions were revealed, Sebastian tried to leave the guild with Jace but the master, Umbris Waylay, forbade them to. One day, Jace didnt come back to the guild. Assuming Jace was alright and learning the true motives of Shadow Hunter, Sebastian looked for light guilds to serve behind Umbris's back. He eventually hears of Fairy Tail, and meets with the master, Makarov Dreyar, in the dark of the night. They devise a plan to weaken Shadow Hunter so they can later destroy it. Thus, Hidden Darkness Soul Stealer was created. Sebastian achieved S-class and went out on jobs with other Shadow Hunter wizards. On the way back to the guild, Sebastian would preform Hidden Darkness Soul Stealer to get rid of them. One day, Sebastian and the S-class wizards took on a century quest. This was cover up for Sebastian to go to Fairy Tail and to get rid of the S-class wizards. Sebastian erased the S-class wizards then traveled to Fairy Tail and learned about his brother's situation. He sets out for the Tower of Heaven.